wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Menry
Menry is a friendship between Murray and Henry. Trivia * According to Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!, Murray doesn't know who Henry the Octopus is after being asked by Gretel Killeen. Gallery File:MurrayandHenry.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Yummy Yummy" File:MurrayandHenryinConcert.jpg|Murray and Henry in the Wiggles' concert File:MurrayandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Big Red Car" File:MurrayandHenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Big Red Car" end credits File:MurrayandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:MurrayandHenryonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Murray and Henry on "Carols in the Domain" File:Murray,HenryandtheAudience.jpeg|Murray, Henry and the audience File:MurrayandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Wiggledance!" File:MurrayandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:TheWigglesMovie618.jpg|Murray and Henry in "The Wiggles Movie" YummyYummy(1998)93.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 File:MurrayandHenryinTVSeries1.jpg|Murray and Henry in "The Wiggles" TV Series File:MurrayandHenryinWigglemania.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Wigglemania Live in Concert" File:MurrayandHenryinTootToot!.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Toot Toot!" File:MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" File:MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue File:MurrayandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Wiggles World" TV Series File:MurrayandHenryinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Numbers & Counting" File:MurrayandHenryinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Dressing Up" File:Safety25.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Safety" File:PuppetMurrayandHenry.jpg|Puppet Murray and Henry File:MurrayandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Henry in "The Wiggly Big Show" File:MurrayandHenryinFamily.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Family" File:MurrayandHenryinTheBody.jpg|Murray and Henry in "The Body" File:MurrayandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Henry in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" File:MurrayandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:MurrayandHenryatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Murray and Henry at Australia's Wonderland File:MurrayandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:MurrayandHenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" File:MurrayandHenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Wiggly Safari" File:MurrayandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Wiggle Bay" File:MurrayandHenryin2002.jpg|Murray and Henry in 2002 File:MurrayandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" File:MurrayandHenryinTVSeries3.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series File:WigglyWork22.jpg|Murray and Henry in electronic storybook: "Wiggly Work" File:MurrayandHenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Cold Spaghetti Western" File:MurrayandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:MurrayandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Live Hot Potatoes" File:MurrayandhisMarvellousGuitar8.jpg|Murray and Henry in electronic storybook: "Murray and his Marvelous Guitar" File:MurrayandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Sailing Around the World" File:MurrayandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Little Rock" concert File:MurrayandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Wiggledancing! USA" File:MurrayandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert File:Murray,HenryandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Murray, Henry and Professor Singalottasonga File:Murray,HenryandCraigFerguson.jpg|Murray, Henry and Craig Ferguson File:MurrayandHenryinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray and Henry in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 File:MurrayandHenryinGettingStrong!(Original).jpg|Murray and Henry in "Getting Strong!" original version File:MurrayandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Wiggledancing!" File:MurrayandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" File:MurrayandHenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray and Henry in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:MurrayandHenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" File:MurrayandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Big Big Show in the Round" File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2010Prologue.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" File:MurrayandHenryatDreamworld.jpg|Murray and Henry at Dreamworld File:MurrayandHenryinTheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Murray and Henry in "The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert" TV Special File:TheTwelveDaysOfChristmas-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Henry in "It's Always Christmas with You!" File:MurrayandHenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Getting Strong" concert File:MurrayandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Celebration!" File:MurrayandHenryinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray and Henry in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" s-l2400.jpg|Murray and Henry Stampers Category:Friendships Category:Murray Duos Category:Henry Duos Category:Red + Purple Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Red Duos Category:Purple Duos